Sometimes Everything Works Out Fine
by Veridissima
Summary: It's post series. It involves the all gang. Sam became president and CJ became vice-president The summary is really bad but please give the story a try


_So this is my new West Wing one-shoot._

_It's post series, after 14 years (one Santos's term and two republican's terms), Sam is elected for president (and CJ for vice president), the present of this story is in the week after they win and then the story also has two flashbacks._

_It involves the entire gang._

_And the families are:_

_Toby and Andie (not married but in a loving long relationship) with Molly and Huckleberry (or Huck) who are both 16 years old._

_CJ and Danny (married for 13 years) with Leonor Marie (or Leo) who is 11 years old._

_Donna and Josh (married for 11 years) with two twins, Noah Leopold and Josiah (or Joe/Joey) who are both 7 years old. _

_Sam and Ainsley (married for 9 years) with Alexandria Abigail (or Alex), who is 8 years old, Sarah Memphis, who is 5 years old and Jack, who is born during the campaign._

_And I would like to dedicate this story to my mother since mother's day it's this sunday and to my little brother that will turn thirteen this Tuesday.  
_

_I hope you will like it._

_I don't own West Wing._

* * *

CJ and Toby were both in the headquarters of the Seaborn-Cregg campaign. It was now almost empty as people were moving to the transition office before moving officially to the White House.

Toby was waiting for CJ to ask the important question that had made her ask him to come there to meet her and at the same time he played with his cup, then he remembered the last time she had an important question to ask him.

* * *

**14 Years Before **

It was 8 a.m. in Santa Monica and 11 a.m. in Vermont when Toby's phone rang.

"Toby Ziegler."

"_Hi, Tobus. It's CJ."_

"Hello…"

A silence followed.

"_Toby, are you still there?"_

"Sorry, CJ. It's not really a good time."

"_Oh… Hi, Andie."_

Andie took the phone from Toby's hand.

"Hi. How are things in California?"

"_Good. But I can call later."_

"It's not needed."

"Hey, when I was talking to the phone, you were doing things to me that didn't let me talk."

"I thought you already knew I was mean." And then turning back to the phone, she said: "I'm going to put you in speaker phone." She stood up, dressed in one of Toby's t-shirts and came back to bed.

"_Okay. I just wanted to ask a little question to the two of you."_

"How did you know that we will be together?"

"_I didn't. I was calling Toby first. But now that you are together, I ask both of you. But, really, what are you two doing together in bed at this hour?"_

"How do you know that we are in bed?"

Andie slapped him and answered:

"The kids are with my mother this weekend, so Toby decided to be sweet for one time in his life…"

"Hey, I'm sweet."

She kissed him.

"Yes, you are… He brought me to a little B&B in Vermont."

"_Sweet. I feel like we are in our twenties again, and you just started to fell in love. So did you ever think when are you getting married again?"_

"Never." They both screamed at the same time. And Toby completed with "We have talked about it, and we came to the simple conclusion that we are better divorce, just…"

"_Just as boyfriend and girlfriend forever."_

" Yes, that's the plan. Marriage sucks." Andie exclaimed.

"_Okay, you two are really perfect for each other. But marriage is really the reason that made me call."_

"Our marriage?" They both asked at the same time, making themselves laugh and Andie fell in Toby's body.

"_No, mine."_

"What?" Andie screamed, pushing from Toby. "Danny proposed?"

"_You know, he proposed in our first week here."_

"Yes, I know. But you have been walking around with that ring in your finger – bigger then mine was, Toby – for almost seven months, without making any decisions."

"_We wanted to date first; he just wanted to make sure I was his. And he would wait for me to be ready to get married, even if it took my all life. But I'm ready now."_

"Wow. Really? So when?"

"_We were thinking sometime around the final days of November, around the date that we got together, but not really the date because it's…"_

"I know. It's okay, CJ. He will have been happy for you."

"_I know, it's just hard to think about. So, but I wanted to ask Toby, is he still there?"_

"I'm here, CJ."

"_Okay, I want you to be my maid of honour._

"What? You have to be kidding me, CJ. I'm a man."

"_Yes. I know that. But you are also my best friend and I kind need you there."_

"You can't use the best friend's card all the time."

"_Sorry. But I'm serious, I really need you there."_

"Okay. So who are gonna be the bridesmaides?"

"_Hogan and she said she will be the one to help me choose the dress because I helped her with the junior prom's dress and then the prom's dress."_

"Okay. Because I really can't choose a dress."

"_Yes, I agree with you."_ She laughed. _"Now I have a mental image of him in a dress. Andie, don't you think he would look in cute in a dress?"_

"I totally agree with you. We should try that, baby."

"Great, I hate when you two gang up against me. Please continue with the bridesmaids."

"_Abbey, if she accepts; then Danny's older sister, Megan. And now, I want to ask you if_ _you want to be my bridesmaid?"_

"Really? Or are you just asking me because I'm doing your best friend?"

"_I'm asking you because you are my friends and you were my closest friend and roommate during college. So what do you say?"_

"Of course, I'm honoured to be your bridesmaid."

"So, I'm gonna be the only men."

"_No, I'm gonna ask Sam too."_

"Okay, So I'm the only man."

"_Don't be mean to Sam."_

"Okay, so where's Josh?"

"_He will be one of Danny's men."_

"Why is he in the boy's team?"

"_Because he is Danny's friend."_

"I'm Danny's friend."

"_You are Danny's friend because he's engaged to me_."

"And Josh is not?"

"_Josh was his friend before. They traded emails when he was away. That's why he is in the boy's team."_

"Okay. So, me and Sam are gonna be mocked by Josh for the rest of our lives."

"_Yes, that's it. But you can remind him that your role in the wedding is more important than his."_

"Okay, that should shut him."

"Ya. Bye you two, have fun. Send Molly and Huck kisses from aunt CJ. I have to go."

"Bye, CJ" They said at the same time and Andie completed with:

"I'll call you later, because I want more details."

And Toby closed the phone, pulled Andie back to his body and resumed what they were doing before.

While CJ turned around to the arms of Danny who kissed her just below the ear and whispered:

"Did you ask him?"

* * *

"I want you to be my Chief of Staff?"

"What? You know you can't do that. I wasn't even supposed to be in the campaign and officially I wasn't there."

"You know that President Bartlet said that your chief of staff should be your best friend, someone smarter than you, someone I trust and someone that would risk his life for me and vice-versa. And Toby that's you."

"The press won't like it, the public won't like it. It's a risk for this administration."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I need the best there. And the public don't like that I'm married to a reporter, they don't like that Sam is married to a republican but we still won, and the public is good with it now. And you will see the public will be good with you, especially when I say if it's not you, will be a reporter or a eleven years old girl."

Toby let go of a little laugh.

"Even if it's a risk you are willing to take, doesn't mean Sam is. He's in charge now. He grew up to become a smart boy."

"You know that you are talking like an old man talks about his children. And he's okay with it."

"Sam was a kid when he joined, he was my deputy so I made him what he is today, and our kids are growing up, we need to get used to say things like this. You talked to him?"

"My girl is still eleven and the twins are only sixteen. And yes, I talked to him."

"Sixteen is when they go crazy. When? And is he stupid" He's gonna hurt his image."

"Do you know you are talking about the president? The president is not stupid; he just cares for you and knows you will be great for this administration, and he trusts you, he knows that you won't make the same mistake twice and if you think, you have that need, you will talk to us and we will ear it. And I talked to him in the night we won."

* * *

**Less than a week before**

They were all in the headquarters waiting for the results of the election.

With the television saying "Now a special with the spouses of the democratic candidates for president and vice-president", everyone turned their heads to the TV but after a few seconds only Sam, Ainsley, CJ and Danny were still looking attentively.

* * *

"So were I am with the better half of our nominees, Ainsley Hayes and Danny Concannon." Said the reporter on TV. "So as we know, you two can both be called as enemies of this campaign for different reasons, of course. What do you have to say about that?"

"Yes, we know that we are not exactly the dream spouses. But I think when comes to the people we love that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter to us or to them if I'm a republican or a reporter."

"I think we have been the most helpful we can be. I was on the road with them during Leo's summer vacation, that was three months, and my job was most to take care of the kids, Leo and Josh and Donna's boys, Noah and Joey."

"Yes and I most of the time hadn't been there, I've been working in the White House, taking care of our two girls and being pregnant of the child you decided to call – the kid that decided to be born in debate day, so his daddy couldn't do it and aunt CJ had to fill for him."

"Yes." The journalist said with a little laugh. "And congratulations on the baby. Now we have two little clips about the two of you of an interview we did to Governor Seaborn in August."

* * *

In the headquarters, Danny, CJ and Ainsley turned to him and CJ asked:

"What did you say about them?"

"All good things." He said, whispering next just to him. "I hope."

The turned back to the TV to ear what Sam had said about them.

* * *

"I worked with Danny Concannon when he both started in the _Washington Post_. And he's a great journalist, so I wanna know how it's being in the road with him."

"You know, it's not the first time I'm in the road with him, we met during Bartlet's campaign."

"Yes, I know. But now he's more involved."

"Really, not so much. He's a great journalist and person, even if he gave us some problems during the Bartlet's administration, it's just because he's great and he can find everything. But now he was there as a husband and not so much as a reporter, he still wrote some pieces, but in that case he always told us first."

"Does he stay with you guys?"

"He spent most of his time with the kids, his daughter and Josh's twins. Most of the time he is in our bus, not with us but with the rest of the staff but if we know that it will be completely crazy and political, we sent him in the press bus and the same happened if he was writing a story. Now, as many of you don't know, he did spent the night with our candidate to VP." He said sarcastically. "What always make the guys, accused her of sleeping with the enemy."

"That wouldn't make you also sleeping with the enemy?"

"Yes, that's why I don't make any joke or comment, not wanting for them to turn against me. Danny usually also lunched and had dinner with us, I remember when CJ asked us if he could joined us, and we said okay but maybe he would have to leave during dinner; so when dinner came and was time for him to leave, we didn't really know what to say, so we were trying to do some kind of sign to CJ but she wasn't getting it, so Danny just stood up and said that we could just say it, that he didn't mind, and that CJ had talked to him ant then he turned to CJ said that she needed to learn to get the signs, they laughed and then he kissed her forehead and whispered something to her ear that made her let go another laugh, and he did that every time he had to walk away during dinner or lunch."

"Really? He never seemed such a romantic guy."

"Oh… He is. But I think it's just for CJ. Any person that sees them together know that they are perfect for each other, he does anything for her and he doesn't mind that she's a strong woman. And she, when she joined us she said that if Danny or Leo needed her, she would go to them. And we all agreed, because all of us – the gang us some of you decide to call us – are parents now, so we understand her need to with them."

"You really care for each other, don't you?"

"Yes, I think during Bartlet's term we all became family, we didn't have that much time for a life outside the office. So when I and Josh talked about running for president, we wanted to join all the team of Bartlet's administration – we invited Charlie but he decided to stay in California to run Frank Hollis's firm while CJ is here – and some from Santos's."

* * *

"Now Danny after watching this clip what do you have to say about it."

"I wanna say thanks to the Governor for all the nice things he said and also a thanks to the interviewer, Angie, who is a great reporter and friend. And it's all true what he said, I didn't always drive with them, and if I was writing something for some paper, I always went with the press. But usually I was just an unpaid babysitter. I ate with them but almost every time in the middle of the meal I had to leave, but I liked that moments, I was with her even if they were very little, they were worth it because I love my wife so much."

"A declaration on TV… Very sweet. But weren't you also writing a book?"

"Yes. It's called _A campaign trial by the eyes of a reporter and an husband_, it's like a diary with a lot of political impressions and some personal, I have quotes from everyone. And I have a little part that I wrote with Ainsley every time she joined us called «A democratic campaign trial by the eyes of a republican and a wife» it's very funny, she always has the greatest remarks."

"Really?" The journalist says turning to Ainsley. "You also have a writer vain."

"No, of course not. I leave that to Danny, Sam, Toby, Lou, Will and to other million people that can write. I just said some things and he transformed them to a text well written."

"So now I think it's a great time to show that clip about you. To know your husband opinion on you."

…

* * *

The interview had finished and now everyone waited patiently for the results. Toby and Andie were sitting in the couch with their hands interlaced; Josh and Donna were talking by the window; Sam was leaning against the table with Ainsley between his legs just talking; Joe, Noah and Alex were running around; while Sarah slept in one of the sofas and the newborn Jackie slept in the crib; the older kids, Molly, Huck and Leo, were sitting on the floor in the back of one of the couches playing cards and talking; and CJ and Danny were on the back of the room talking really low, while she played with his fingers, a sign that she was nervous.

When the TV said "Now we have the results of Arizona which is also the final state of this election."

All the eyes turned to the TV, but the people stayed frozen on the place they were, hands were hold tighter, praying for the winning. And for a few seconds, the world stopped, but when reanimated everyone was screaming, jumping and cheering.

Everyone was celebrating in their own way; Andie climbed to Toby's lap and stayed there making out like a couple of teenagers; Josh picked Donna to the air; Sam started slow dancing with Ainsley to the sound of no music, just people cheering; and Danny hugged CJ and whispered to her ear:

"Do you feel less nervous, Mrs. Vice president?"

"No, now we have to run the country. I can't believe we won."

"I never had any doubts."

"That's why you are too cocky, Danny?"

"I thought you liked my confidence."

"I do. So when can I read your book?"

"It's that what are you are thinking right now."

"Also how sexy you look." She said seductively.

"Good." He said and then pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

Later that night almost everyone had left to go home or to the hotel but the "gang" was still there talking, but then were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Josh Lyman."

"_Congratulations, it's Abbey."_

"Hi, Abbey."

"Uncle Josh, I wanna talk to grandma Abbey." Alex screamed.

"Abbey, I'm gonna put Alex in the phone."

"_Trying to get rid of me, Josh. Give my congratulations to everyone. Bye."_

"Good night." And he passed the phone to Alex. "She sends her congratulations." He says to the rest."

"Hello, grandma."

"_Hello, sweetie. Isn't too late for my little namesake to be awake?"_

"Everyone is awake, we are celebrating. I'm gonna be the first daughter and dad the president. And my mother is gonna be like you."

"_Is you father there?"_

"No, he and mom are trying to bring Jackie back to sleep. Can I talk to grandpa?"

"_Yes, sweetie. I'm going to pass him the phone."_

"Bye." Alex said. "Hi, grandpa."

"_Good evening, Alexandria Abigail."_

"Why do you always call me for my entire name, I'm just Alex."

"_Sorry, Alex. So Alex, how are you?"_

"I'm fine, grandpa. How are you?"

"_I'm fine, sweetie. So what are you guys doing?"_

"Mom and dad are with Jackie; Sarah is sleeping; Leo, Huck and Molly are playing cards; uncle Toby went to get food; and I'm sitting in uncle Danny's lap, playing with aunt Andie's hair."

"_You are not bothering Andrea, are you?"_

"Aunt Andie, am I bothering you?"

"No, Alex, Molly used to play with my hair when was little and sweet."

"Mom, I'm right here."

"I know, but it's true you are not that little and sweet now."

"So I'm what, mom?

"Bossy?"

"Okay, but dad says that I got that from you."

"Ya, ya."

"Grandpa, I asked aunt, she said it was okay. Mom and dad just entered the room, I'm gonna pass him the phone. Good night, grandpa."

"_Good night, Alexandria."_

"Daddy, it's grandpa for you."

* * *

After taking some calls, they turned on the music, starting with "Blame it on the Bossa Nova", and they started to dance, CJ and Danny, Donna and Josh, Sam and Ainsley and Andie and Huck (who had been pushed to the dance floor because Andie couldn't convince Toby), while Toby and kids stayed in the couch laughing at them. With a new song on, CJ took Sam as her dance partner.

"So how do you feel Mr. President?"

"Nervous. And weird, especially with you not calling me Spanky or something like that."

"Sorry, you are the president elect, now."

"And I need to get use to that. So why do you wanna dance with me?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"Okay."

"So Josh is your Chief of Staff, Donna will be…"

"The Press Secretary. She wanted to be back in the west wing."

"Good idea. So what do you think about asking Toby to be my Chief of Staff?"

"Really?"

"If you don't agree, I can get another person."

"No, I think it's great. And I will help you dealing with the press; I will have yours and his back. And if we dealt with being married with a republican and a reporter; we can deal with this. You deserve your best friend there."

* * *

"Are you really sure about this. I'm really not the best choice…"

"Yes, you are. You are one of the best political minds I know, so I want you. Now, I really have to go, I have a few meeting with schools."

"I thought you were sending Leo to Molly and Huck's school."

"They are in high school."

"I know that, they are my kids. I was talking about their previous school."

"I'm going to a meeting there, today. So I have to go. Think about it, Toby."

"I will. Bye. It's a great school."

"Bye, Toby." She said walking way, but before she was too far, he said:

"I take it, CJ. But you will have to know that it's gonna be hard to get people to agree."

"I know, Toby. And thanks."

"Ya. Thanks, CJ."

And she walked away.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed this story._

_The music "Blame it on the Bossa Nova", it's from Eydie Gorme._

_Sorry for any mistake, English isn't my maternal language._

_And if you understand Portuguese, please read my fic, the link is on my profile page._

_Please leave your review._


End file.
